


Good Feelings

by MatchaPlushophile



Series: TTAI drabbles (before game release and after release) [6]
Category: To Trust an Incubus (Visual Novel)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-20
Updated: 2019-06-20
Packaged: 2020-05-15 03:47:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19287484
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MatchaPlushophile/pseuds/MatchaPlushophile
Summary: Saji has found happiness as he always deserved and reflects on it.





	Good Feelings

Saji was used to have to treasure those small moments of light between the darkness and despair that made up every other second of his existence. Remembering to hold the memory of an affection smile while his skin was being flayed open for another’s twisted pleasure.

However things were different now, those moments of light were now the norm whilst the darkness had retrieved to the deepest corners of his mind. It only dared to trouble him in the bleakest, blackest hours of the night and even then it was weak. For when he opened his eyes all was right, the arm that wrapped around his waist was not the grip of a cruel master but the gentle embrace of a green-eyes lover. 

Fear would not find him in the night not when he was nestled so safely with soft words and sure limbs to protect him from the evil illusions of the past. And with the morning dawn start to collect once more, the now fruitful moments of light.

Now all was right, as it always should have been. Forgiveness revealing itself to be a much more delicious fruit than even hatred had and only growing sweeter each day.

**Author's Note:**

> The green-lover is Devi incase that wasn’t obvious by the tags
> 
> I was gonna make it ambiguous so you could imagine who but since my last fic was a cranky Vald/Harsi bit I thought it be appropriate to balance it with a sweet Devi/Saji offering


End file.
